


Vega, Altair

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Bickering, Companions, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Deneb era o único quem sempre tinha estado ao seu lado, e ia sempre estar assim.Não ia a permitir que esquecesse-o, nem que saísse, porque precisava-o com do ar que respirava.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Vega, Altair

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Vega, Altair**

_“Quando um coraçao forte e um desejo forte sobrepõem-se,_

_tornaremos-nos invencíveis.”_

_[Action Zero, Sakurai Yuuto & Deneb]_

Yuuto às vezes achava que Deneb fosse só de obstrução.

Uma catástrofe natural. Pessoa capaz só de fazer-lhe perder tempo, de contestar tudo o que dizia-lhe, de não perceber qual era o momento certo para parar.

Dizia-lhe, e muitas vezes, quanto fosse complicado por ele reparar os seus danos, e o imajin só baixava a cabeça e pedia desculpa, e depois continuava a fazer o que queria.

Tinha-lhe dito também que odiava-o, Yuuto, mas nunca tinha sido verdade

E Deneb sabia. Sabia que a sua necessidade de expressar ódio chegava da desesperação, sabia que Yuuto nunca podia odiá-lo mesmo, por isso continuava a fingir de acreditar-lhe, só para o seu próprio bem.

Yuuto não teria sabido que fazer sem ele ao seu lado, e esta era a pura e simples verdade.

Quando lutava contra os imajins sentia-o, sentia o seu desejo de vitória misturar-se com o coração do imajin, e naquele momento juntos tornavam-se invencíveis.

E estava quando voltavam ao ZeroLines, quando ele olhava entretido para fora da janela, perdido nos seus pensamentos, que Deneb fazia sentir duma maneira ainda mais irritante a sua presencia.

Yuto riu a pensar as maneiras desajeitadas e descabidas de ser do imajin, a como pudesse sempre fazer-lhe sorrir, a como pudesse entender a qualquer momento o que estava a pensar.

Deneb era o único quem sempre tinha estado ao seu lado, e ia sempre estar assim.

Não ia a permitir que esquecesse-o, nem que saísse, porque precisava-o com do ar que respirava.

Olhou o prato que o imajin tinha-lhe metido na frente, a franzir o sobrolho.

“Esses são shiitake, diabo de...” começou a dizer-lhe, mas a ver a expressão aterrorizada do imajin não pôde evitar de cair na gargalhadas.

“Sinto muito, Yuuto, mas achei que hoje estavas de tão bom humor, e que talvez terias podido tentar de...”

Yuuto silenciou-o, a agarrar um pedaço de fungo e a mete-lo na boca.

Estava absolutamente repugnante, como imaginava.

Mas dessa vez, achou que fosse a sua vez de fazer algo por Deneb.

Afinal de contas, ele era o único quem o fazia continuar a prosseguir.


End file.
